


Would It Be So Bad?

by christinchen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Light BDSM, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few weeks he had learned the exact right position to put the mug down, if he got it wrong he'd end up with a unhappy boss and broken pieces of porcelain or a unhappy boss and a cold cup of coffee. Both scenarios were to be avoided, Ianto had learned, a unhappy Malcolm Merlyn was never good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be So Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I found there is a sad lack of Ianto / Malcolm Merlyn Crossovers in existence.  
> Set somewhere in season 1 of Arrow.  
> (I should also maybe point out that there is this entire AU in my head, this is a one shot from it, I might write it in it's entirety one day, I might not...)

If someone had told Ianto three months ago that he’d be wearing a suit everyday he would have laughed at them, and probably asked if he could have a little of whatever they were having because it sure must be good but that was a completely different issue. 

If someone had told him he’d have a steady job with a steady and more than sizable paycheck, at least compared to what he was used to, his laugh would probably turned a little bitter.  
No one right in their mind would hire someone like him, especially not a huge company like Merlyn Global Group. He was nothing but an ex-con with a rap sheet that included a little of anything that anyone growing up in the Glades had accumulated by his age. And that was only what he’d gotten caught for and Ianto didn’t get caught a lot.

Yet here Ianto was: Fixing his boss a coffee, extra strong two sugars no milk, before setting it alongside some biscuits on a tray and carrying it into the office. He set everything onto the big glass table, slightly to the right of Mr Merlyn's elbow. Over the past few weeks he had learned the exact right position to put the mug down, if he got it wrong he'd end up with a unhappy boss and broken pieces of porcelain or a unhappy boss and a cold cup of coffee. Both scenarios were to be avoided, Ianto had learned, a unhappy Malcolm Merlyn was never good. 

“Thank you, Mr Jones,” came an unexpected reply just as Ianto was about to turn and leave the office again. 

“You’re welcome, sir,” Ianto stopped and turned to face Mr Merlyn. He was met with bright blue eyes focused on him and not the report on the table as he had expected. 

“Quarterly budget report already done?” he asked.

“Not really,” Mr Merlyn smiled, “but I couldn’t quite keep my mind on it with my assistant looking like that in a suit."

"Looking like what, sir?" Ianto asked, a smile on his lips. The suit he wore was new, and it had been expensive, very expensive. But it seemed like it had been worth it.

"Good. Very, very good," Ianto let himself be pulled in by the belt loops of his pants until he had been maneuvered so he was standing between his boss's legs, butt pressed against the desk. 

"Careful, sir, that's harassment," Ianto teased, though he wasn't sure he was taken serious in this particular complaint, probably not even the first time he voiced it, which may or may not have had something to do with the fact that he had said it when moments earlier he had been happily moaning around Malcolm's cock. 

"File a complaint then,” Malcolm smirked up at him as he ghosted his breath over the bulge of the front of Ianto’s pants. 

“Do I look like I’m complaining to you?” Ianto said though a moan as Malcolm slowly started to mouth at his cock though the fabric.  
“You’re gonna ruin those trousers though,” he murmured, going a little breathless.

“Hmm, I’d say I’m sorry but then I’d be lying,” Malcolm teased but started to lower the zip of Ianto’s trousers anyway. 

“Fuck,” Ianto moaned, “you’re gonna close the blinds, right?” he nodded his head towards the huge, very much see-through, glass front that separated Malcolm’s office from the desks where his secretary was usually sitting and the rest of the company that could walk by at any moment. 

“It’s 12:30, everyone is still on their lunch break,” Malcolm announced smugly and tucked Ianto’s dick out of his open pants, giving him a few rough strokes.

“You’re joking? They could be back any moment,” Ianto panted. He knew that Malcolm liked to play games like that. And Ianto would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy them. He couldn't remember ever coming faster or harder than when Malcolm had fucked him over this very office table one late evening when everyone had long gone home and had whispered into his ear about the security guy making his rounds.

“They won’t,” Malcolm promised, “but the faster you come the faster I’ll let you leave again.”

“What if I don’t?” Ianto asked just to be difficult, something he knew could render the best results when it came to sex with his boss. 

“Well, then you either get to sit through the rest of the day with a hard on, and don’t even think about jerking off in the restroom I will find out, or you get to show everyone that walks by just how pretty you can look with my mouth on your cock and my fingers up you ass.”

“Fuck." Ianto was pretty sure Malcolm would have absolutely no qualms about delivering on that particular promise. 

Malcolm just chuckled and fit his mouth over just the tip of Ianto’s cock, slowly licking off the precum that had started to gather there.  
"Hmmm," he pulled back with a wet pop and Ianto felt his hips give a desperate jerk, trying to seek the contact again. 

"Not so impatient, love." Malcolm chided and held Ianto’s hips firmly in place. 

"I thought you wanted me to be quick?" Ianto twisted his hips, smiling a little when he succeeded in making his pants slide down his legs until they got caught around his knees.

"I never said that, did I?" but in spite of his words Malcolm helped Ianto pull his boxer briefs down his legs as well. 

He then pressed Ianto further back against the desk, spreading his legs as much as the pants still tangled around his knees would allow.

He continued to maneuver Ianto until he was sitting right between Ianto’s spread legs, just so he was able to have easy access to Ianto’s cock and tease his fingers over his hole.

"Oh god," Ianto moaned when he felt the pad of Malcolm's ring finger put pressure against his tight ring of muscle, "where did I go wrong in life to end up here."

Malcolm flat out laughed. Ianto didn’t think he minded that much, he had after all not quite meant to say that out loud.  
"Somewhere around the time you walked into my office in your first week here and very politely offered your assistance with a particular problem I had in my pants at the time."

"Hmm yes, you did look like you definitely needed help with that," Ianto leaned himself further back on his arms so he could arch his back, giving better access to Malcolm who was pouring some of the lube he had stored in his desk drawer over his fingers.

"Busy job, not a lot of time to wank," Malcolm offered, like he wasn’t currently using his lunch break to have sex with his assistant. 

"Well, the faster you get done with this, the faster I can help you with that," Ianto rolled his hips for emphasis and was rewarded with a sharp smack against the side of his upper thigh. 

“Behave,” Malcolm murmured before leaning down again, taking Ianto’s entire length into his mouth. 

“Ahh, fuck," Ianto breathed. Malcolm was moving his mouth torturously slow up and down once. He knew he was probably going to be teased mercilessly if only so Malcolm could make a point.

Ianto spread his legs further in hopes that his lover would take it as the invitation it was and was moments later rewarded with with a slick finger circling his hole before pressing in.

He moaned, trying to keep his voice low just in case Malcolm had been wrong after all and one of his co-workers decided to come back early from their lunch break. Him, the personal assistant who started working there just a couple of weeks ago, who no one seemed to know how to treat, on the boss's desk, legs spread and cock out.  
Yeah, that would probably not go over well.

"Fuck," Ianto couldn't keep his hips still, he knew he probably wouldn't get away with it for long before Malcolm would inevitably intervene. He would force his hips to still, Ianto had had finger-shaped bruises for days last time. But god, he had enjoyed them, and the look in Malcolm’s eyes whenever he had seen them. 

“I’m close,” Ianto murmured under his breath, less a warning than him asking for permission. "Please.” He could feel the heat pooling between his legs, his climax relentlessly approaching with his lover's tongue and fingers teasing him mercilessly. 

He moaned, this time in frustration, when Malcolm slowly pulled his mouth off him, darting down again for one last teasing lick, his tongue flat over the head of Ianto’s cock.

"Do you have any idea just how gorgeous you look like this," Malcolm raked his eyes over Ianto’s body, making Ianto acutely aware what kind of position he was currently in.  
Malcolm kept his fingers slowly my moving in and out of him, pressing against his prostate with every other up stroke. 

“You’re gonna come, love?", Malcolm teased softly, but Ianto knew by now to read it as the permission it was. 

"Yeah," his voice sounded breathless and absolutely wrecked. 

"Go on then," and that was all that Ianto needed. As soon as Malcolm's lips closed around the tip of his cock again he was coming. 

"Fuck," Ianto all but whimpered when Malcolm finally pulled off his now hypersensitive cock and slow withdrew his fingers from within him.

"Good boy," Malcolm smirked when Ianto’s eyes closed in pleasure and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips, "Now let me get you cleaned up and then it's back to work for you. Can't have you slacking off, can we?"

Ianto gave the bulge in Malcolm’s pants a longing look, he wouldn't get to reciprocate any time soon by the look of things. But he obediently stayed still and shifted the way Malcolm needed him to as he let himself get cleaned up. 

“So...” Ianto leaned his head up as Malcolm came to stand between his legs once again, tucking Ianto’s clothes back into order. Malcolm chuckled softly but leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips anyway. 

“So,” Malcolm continued, “I heard your boss is thinking about letting everyone leave early tonight and I heard he was contemplating taking his assistant out for dinner and then back to his place.”

“Oh, really?” Ianto smiled. ‘Taking him back to his place’ meant a huge comfortable bed to sleep in, it meant a hot shower with perfect water pressure, it meant more than one could possibly eat for breakfast, it meant one night of not having to deal with the exact opposite and worse, but it also meant going to sleep curled around a warm body, sated from spectacular sex. 

If someone had told Ianto three months ago that he would pull off a scam like this, he would have told them they were mad, not even he could do this. Yet here he was.


End file.
